vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
101681-so-long-nexus
Content ---- ---- ---- You mean people don't have to agree or enjoy the same things? Best of luck to you boys see ya! I'll be around for sometime made more than enough money in circle for creed lol. | |} ---- Come on! You are exaggerating. I have as well some doubts about Carbine and WildStar. I even ttruly think to stop my sub as long as some major problems are still in the game. But I wouldn't go so far to overact like you did. I wonder if you people really thought WildStar should've been the holy grail of the MMO. Again? Man, oh man, always the same exaggerations with any MMO that came out after WOW. Again and again the same "this shoud have been the game that...bla!" Well, suprise, WildStar is never intended to be this special one! The Dev's have all a history coming from different popular MMO's. They sadly took the failings and experiences from there over here. They did here the same mistakes, they already did elswhere. But to be fair, they tried the ideas, that were never added elswere in here, and mostly it worked, ...just speaking of features. Sadly the most solutions are not so good. Carbine is working on solutions though. Comparing them to another dev studio, one of my favourites by the way, when it comes at dediction, they rather seem to be rigid. This one dev studio I am taking about is Cryptic, especially when it come to STO. They revmapped until now an entire MMO. Yes, this game still has nothing really in common with Star Trek, but heck, they did invested a ton of work, and they learned every day from their community. But Carbine seem to me more like Blizzard. They are way to rigid and self esteemed. The dev's are listening, ...but do they understand it properly? There are always the same problems called in here by the players. Over and over again. That what the OP was posting is all but new by now. The question remains, why do they throw at us more anything, but not those so needed fixes and revmaps? Yes PVP, Dungeons, trade skills, those idiotic droids from the engineer, and so on. They all need fixes. What does it bother us, if we gain new contet, knowing the whole mechanic is still broken? Are we going to play it anyway? I truly doubt it, because that is one of the reasons I am thinking to cancel my sub. It is not about the contend, but about the broken mechaniks in metagamig and even worse in the game engine. This has not only to be heared by the devs, but truly understood. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll take yours lol | |} ---- Season 9.5 just released, about a week ago. I've been around since pre-beta and, while they have made quite a few changes, the game itself is nothing but an excessively grind-y cash-grab. It does have the capacity to be fun, though. It has one of the best F2P models out there and the community isn't excessively toxic, either. | |} ---- Lies. Last time i went there and told them the Sith would prevail they got toxic! | |} ---- ---- ----